The Den
by yuthika vemosa
Summary: The Den had stood to witness the doomed love of Mikan and Rei, who broke up with each other to pursue their dreams. Years after, the ex - couple decided to meet at the same place, their friendship still intact, but their romance had gone awry, will they still end up together or will they be able to patch things up? One thing's for sure, The Den will always be there to accept them!


The Den

Note: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_Places always have it's own history…_

_Good or bad, scandalous, or not, each has its own story to tell and share…_

_For some people, it's just a __**place**__…_

_But for some, it's a memorable part of their life, a symbol, a memory…_

_Of old stories and new beginnings…_

_So come take a look,_

_And realize, that in certain places, you are bound to be attached on it…_

- Yuthika Vemosa

* * *

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"_Rei… do you still love me? "_

_Rei lowered his eyelids and stared at his girlfriend, Mikan Yukihara. They had been together for 8 years. Despite their 5 year age difference, they ended up together. And he loved to be with her. She was the perfect woman any man would dream to have…_

_But…_

_He wasn't contented, like any man, he wanted to chase his dreams, and he want to chase them, abroad._

_They were sitting in their favourite restaurant, The Den. And both of them are looking at the landscape fountain in front of them. The tiny falls fell over the medium sized pond vigorously, hitting the fishes that swam underneath._

"_Look Rei… " Mikan started. He knew she was still trying to fix their relationship. "I'm willing to compromise. I can wait. If you really want to chase your dreams abroad, then it's fine – "_

"_Don't say it's fine… " Rei cut her off. "Look, Mikan, you're lovely. You are what every man would want and need, and yet… "_

"_Am I not enough for you? " She asked. Tears started to form in her eyes._

_Rei shook her shoulders. "Don't say that. You are more than enough. I just… I wanted to discover a lot of things, we're both young, don't you think we should give each other a chance to discover the future? "_

"_You're saying that everything that happened between us, in all those 8 years, all meant nothing to you? " Mikan can't help but raise her voice. Thank goodness there was no one in the restaurant except them, and the head sou chef, Narumi Anjo, who was kind enough to let them stay. _

"_I've already threw 8 years of my life with you… I know it's unfair, but please, this is all I'm asking, just give me my freedom… Mikan. "_

"_But… but it's too much… " Mikan said as her tears started to fall on her cheeks. "You're asking to end our relationship… for me to leave you… for you to disappear in my life… "_

"_I'm giving you your freedom too, don't you want that? "_

"_I can't believe you're throwing our strong relationship of 8 years just to pursue your own dreams! You're such a selfish jerk! " Mikan screamed._

_Rei stood up. Shielding his purplish black eyes._

"_I'm sorry, but I made my decision… and you cannot stop me… " He said in finality as he turned his back from her and walked the door and went out._

_Tap…tap…tap…_

_Mikan immediately dashed after him. It was raining, but both of them didn't care. When she finally reached him, she took him in her arms and embraced his back, not wanting to let him go and ignoring the cold splash of water on her body._

"_Please… I beg you… its painful… I…I can't bear the fact of not seeing you… " She pleaded as she tightened her hug._

_Rei gritted his teeth. He hated seeing her like this, he hated seeing their relationship crumble. He loved all the days that he had spent with her. He wanted to build a family with her._

_But sacrifices should be made, and he had made up his mind._

"_I'm sorry… " He apologized as her forcefully took her arms away from him and walked away._

"_Rei, if you walk away from me, I'm going to break up with you forever! " She threatened hysterically._

_Tap…tap…tap…_

_Still, he ignored her as he kept walking towards his car. When he reached it, he ignited the engine and smoothly maneuvered towards the road. He glanced at Mikan through his side mirror, and he felt stabbed. He wanted to run towards her, apologize and bundle her in his arms, telling her that this is just some kind of a dark joke._

_Except that it wasn't…_

_He looked at Mikan's drenched form. Despite the rain, he can tell that her hazel eyes kept on pouring it's tears. She was looking, begging, searching for things as to why he made a painful decision._

_He closed his eyes as he drove away from her. The tears that he was trying to control started to fall on his fists. He wanted this to happen. And he wanted his dreams to be fulfilled._

_It will kill him, but he had to do it..._

"_**Goodbye, Mikan… I love you…I'm sorry… "**__ He uttered as he drove away from her, leaving her broken hearted in the rain._

_Tap…tap…tap…_

_Mikan felt her knees go weak as she slumped on the floor. Rei was serious in his decision, and now he left her, slumped in the rain, abandoned, depressed and vulnerable…_

_She wanted to slap herself , hoping to feel that she was just dreaming._

_But the cold, harsh splatter of the rain proved that she wasn't. She was left by the man that she loved for so many years. _

_She put her knuckles on her tear stained cheeks. She wanted her stupid tears to stop spilling. But it won't stop._

_Tap…tap…tap…_

_She loved him so much. It pained her to see him go. But she knew that it was hopeless. She tried to dissuade Rei a lot of times, but he won't be deterred. He still chose his freedom over her._

_She wanted to stay and let the ground suck her up. Or stay in the road until she die. It was so damn unbearable…_

_She was about to cry again when she felt someone hovering above her, she raised her head to see who it was._

_It was Narumi, the head sou chef._

"_You'll get a cold if you stay here… " He said as he crouched and handed her a towel and shielded her from the rain with an umbrella._

_Mikan shook her head. "I'd rather die here, my life is meaningless now. "_

_Narumi halfsmiled. "I wouldn't say that. You're young, Mikan san… " He trailed as he took her hand and help her stand up. "You and Rei san are both young. He wanted to explore his life. You should too… "_

_Mikan lowered her eyelids. "But he left me… He chose his dreams over me… "_

"He his reasons, and _he didn't cheat on you, Mikan san. Here's my advice to you, let him do what he wants, and now that he wasn't around, do what you want as well. I'm sure by the time you met again, you'll both be mature enough to handle your own decisions in life, if you two are destined to be together, then… you will surely end up together again…"_

"_Narumi san… "_

_He looked at the sky. "Besides, it's not a good thing to stay together, especially since one of you is unsatisfied in life. And **he is**. He didn't want the both of you to live a life of unsatisfied freedom that you'll both regret it later. I don't mean to be biased, but I think it's for your sake as well. He didn't want to see the both of you to repent later. You won't last long if you keep that kind of relationship, it's unhealthy and you'll end up living an unhappy life. "_

"_But it's still hurts that he chose his personal freedom over me! "_

_Narumi hugged her, getting his classy uniform get wet. "All will heal and reveal in time… Mikan san… "_

_Mikan cried harder._

_He's right, she should live her life as well… and this is her chance…_

_It might be unbearable, she will be in pain for a while, but as Narumi san said, time will heal and reveal everything…_

_And she will wait… if she and Rei are really together, then they will end up together still._

_Tap…tap…tap…_

_Mikan closed her eyes. _

_**Goodbye Rei… I love you… **_

* * *

8 Years After…

The Den… 7 pm in the evening.

Natsume gritted his teeth in irritation as he glared at the females who can't stop ogling him. He ruffled his raven hair in annoyance and scowled back them, the women in the restaurant just giggled in delight.

Ruka snickered at his best friend. "You know, if you don't stop scowling, Natsume, you'll get old immediately. "

"Shut the hell up, Ruka, of all the restaurants in Tokyo, why do we have to end up in _here_? "

"Well, the food is excellent in this place. This restaurant won't stay for decades if they don't have outstanding menus and scrumptious food. "

"They better prove it or else, I'm going to burn this place. "

Ruka laughed. "You're so bad… "

Natsume roamed his eyes around the place. The Den is one of the most beautiful restaurants that he had visited, that he admits. The restaurant is surrounded by many tiny landscapes, and the customers sure loved it. He liked it too, actually. Peaceful waters with swimming fishes, for some reason, calms him down.

He looked around, until he spots a special landscape. It was a medium sized pond with colourful lights surrounding it. At the centre of the pond are twin tiny waterfalls, which was situated in between the tiny fountain. But what caught him the most are the tiny statues. It was a statue of a man and a woman. The man has spiky black hair and black dots for eyes and is wearing a tuxedo. While the woman has wavy, caramel coloured hair, black dots as eyes and is wearing a pink dress. They were in a dancing position, with the male statue's hands rested on the waist of his partner while the female statue's hands were rested on her partner's shoulders, both of them stood on gold, tiny saucer that go around and around while the fountain splashed above them.

Across the landscape is a table with two chairs. It was close enough to look at the landscape but far enough for the customers not to get splashed with water. And it was situated at the far end of the restaurant.

"Why don't we sit there? " Natsume said as he pointed the tables at the far end of the room. It will be convenient for him to stay there. He's sure that he will be left alone in peace if he sat there.

Ruka followed his index finger and he shook his head.

"Natsume, that table is_ off limits_… " Ruka explained. "I asked to go there once, while I'm with Hotaru, But the waiters declined. They said that the owner reserved it for some couple that used to sit there 8 years ago… and according to them, that table was vacant for a long time now. But the owner did a tribute by reserving that table in their honour. "

"That's so sappy. " Natsume snorted. "He was obviously a hopeless romantic. Tch, paying a tribute for a couple of idiots who have no desire to appear in his restaurant. He didn't even realize that he can earn more money if he stop displaying that stupid reserve sign and make it vacant for some people who wanted to eat in peace. "

Ruka smiled. "Well, why don't _you_ tell him that? "

"If I do, I'll be more stupid than him. "

His best friend laughed. "Come on, Natsume, don't be such a party pooper. You have to admit this place is wonderful. "

"If there's no stupid females, then, yeah… "

Ruka laughed harder as he looked at the menu. "Well, they do have different menu here. Look at this , the appetizer is scallops and bay leaves tossed in red vinaigrette dressing. And their main menus are braised duck liver and lobster wellingtons. Hotaru requested a crab wellington for both of us when we came here and it was delicious. "

"Your girlfriend eats nothing but crab. " Natsume stated frankly. "I'm not surprised if she'll end up looking like one in the future. "

"She'll _kill_ you if she hear you say that. "

"Like I care. "

The waiter then appeared in front of them and Ruka gave their orders.

Natsume was about to observe again when the waiters started to became alert all of a sudden.

The glass doors opened and a handsome green eyed man came into view. He was blonde, like Ruka, maybe half French, and was dressed in a white button down shirt, black jeans and dark, brown, leather shoes. A black coat finalized his attire. He smiled as he stared at the restaurant.

"That's Narumi Anjo, right? The owner of the Den? " Ruka whispered to the waiter.

The waiter smiled. "According to the senior waiters, the Den was about to collapse if it wasn't for him. He bought the Den from the past owner 8 years ago and now, it blossomed into a successful restaurant. It's always a pleasure to work under him. He was great. But he usually doesn't come here. Maybe he was expecting someone…" He guessed and bowed immediately realizing that he had blurted some confidential information, he quickly excused himself to went to another customer's table.

Natsume stared boredly at the owner. He surely was cheerful today. Yeah, he was handsome, but he looked a bit feminine to him. _Gay_ is the perfect word to describe him. He stared at his graceful footsteps as he twirled from one table to another, greeting his customers as he passed them

Most of them praised him for his good food and outstanding service.

He laughed in return. "Food is my passion… " Natsume and Ruka heard him reply. "And it's always a pleasure to see my customers smiling when they come out of here… "

Lots of women giggled in return.

"I wish the food will be delivered here faster. " Natsume grumbled. "I keep seeing sparks and other girly stuff in the air. "

Before he can complain again, the glass doors opened. And it revealed a very lovely brunette dressed in a one strap red flowing gown. Her hair was in a loose updo and her light make up was flawless. She glided to meet the owner and he hugged her the moment he saw her. Like a father greeting his homecoming daughter.

Natsume felt his jaw drop. Never in his life had he seen a woman _so beautiful_. She looked so confident and so sure of herself. She was classy and sophisticated and she posess the manners of a modern woman.

Ruka's eyebrows rose a notch as he saw the woman that his bestfriend is ogling. He was sure that the magnificent brunette was none other than Mikan Yukihara, a famous fashion designer, and famous cosmetics and perfume entrepreneur. He knew about her because Hotaru loved to buy her clothes in New York, where _Ethereal Petals Boutique, Yukihara san's store abound the place_. Actually, aside from crabs and her inventions, Hotaru invests on her wardrobe as well.

He smirked. Maybe he should pull Natsume to the Den more often…

* * *

Narumi smiled as he greeted his favourite customer.

"Welcome back, Mikan chan… " He cooed like a father greeting his daughter. "I'm so happy to see you back at _my restaurant_… say, after 8 years? "

Mikan laughed. "I'm glad to be back here, Narumi san. Staying in New York is wonderful, but I can't help but miss your food…I forgot to call for reservations, but I was hoping you could save me some table… "

Narumi laughed. "Of course I did! " He said as he escorted her to the table she and Rei used to seat frequently 8 years ago.

Mikan ran towards it and smiled. "This is how I used to remember it! " She exclaimed and stared at Narumi. "You really did save this seat for us, haven't you? "

Narumi smiled. "I was hoping to save it for both of you, I was hoping to see you reconcile with Rei san in this table, in this place, in _the Den_… "

Mikan smiled as she sat on one of the chairs. " Rei is here too, and he'll be coming soon… "

"Oh, how is he? "

Mikan breathed and halfsmiled. "Well, he was doing well, actually. "

Narumi nodded and grinned. "You still want to order the same thing? "

Mikan grinned back. "Yeah. And the same goes for Rei. "

Narumi bowed and Mikan giggled.

"As you wish… I may be the owner, but I'm still your sou chef… " He chuckled as he stood up. "I'll be right back… "

Mikan smiled as she sat on the table. She ignored all the looks that men directed on her. And the women who are gossiping about her, asking themselves if she's the real deal.

Narumi was right. Both of them needed to grow. Rei was right too, for releasing her, 8 years ago, he had caused her pain. She was angry at him for leaving her, but as she grew up and became mature, she found out that being released by him is a good thing. Unexpectedly, she was able to pursue a fashion designer career, and was given the opportunity to study in New York where she built her success. And it's growing bigger, especially now that she had signed a deal with a cosmetics and fragrance company who will produce cosmetics and perfumes under her fashion brand name, _Ethereal Petals_. And she was happy that her cosmetics and perfumes were best sellers and were well reviewed and well received at the time of it's first release.

She was doing well when she received a call from Rei… her bestfriend and ex - lover…

He requested, no, _begged_ for her to meet him here.

She can ignore him, but she couldn't deny that she missed him so much…

But for some reason, her love, the feeling that she had possessed when she was sixteen had now vanished. She felt nothing more but pure friendship to him, nothing more, nothing less.

Unless he courts her again, maybe her feelings of friendship will change…

The waiter handed her a glass of pink champagne which she accepted gratefully. She sipped it as she looked at the landscape. She and Rei used to enjoy looking at it. The peaceful waters and the fishes swimming under it makes the atmosphere serene for both of them.

She sipped it and smiled when she saw statues that were molded to look like them. It was a nice addition, and she was sure that Narumi put it on purpose. She was flattered when she saw this table reserved,a nd she couldn't thank him enough for doing this for them.

She sipped her champagne again and then she heard the door open again. She didn't need to turn around as to who it was. She snickered when she heard all the gasps of the females. He heard his footsteps come towards her. Those confident, astute, footsteps, oh, how she missed him.

Rei had always been an attention grabber kind of man. She wondered how he looked like after all this years…

"You became more beautiful… Mikan… "

Mikan turned around and smiled. Her best friend had grown into an astounding, confident, gorgeous man. He was wearing a black coloured suit and purple tie and black leather shoes.

"Look at you… so formal… Rei… and more confident than ever. I'm so happy to see you." She said as she stood up and hugged him.

"Talk about yourself… " He chuckled as he hugged her in return. "I'm really happy to see you as well, Mikan. I really am. "

They released each other and smiled. Then they both sat on their chair.

"I'm glad Narumi saved us a table… " He said as he stared at the pond. "This table brings so much memories… "

"_Bittersweet_, actually. " Mikan noted as she sipped her champagne.

"I read you in a lot of fashion magazines today. " He started and grinned. "I didn't know that you had it in you. You became so successful after we separated. "

Mikan should be mad when she heard the word _separated_, but she wasn't.

Maybe…She was mature enough to understand these things.

"You too, I read that you've been voted as the best Landscape architect in the industry… "

Rei's lips curled. "I told you before, I'm going to follow my dreams, didn't I? "

"You did… "

"And now, look at us, both successful in our own careers… "

They were both silent after that. Their food came and they ate in silence…

In the middle of their meal, Rei straightened his back and sipped his champagne. He adjusted his tie and coughed.

"What is it? " Mikan asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you… that… well… I'm gonna get married…" He declared softly but proudly.

"I see, congratulations, then… "

"You're not angry? " Rei asked, shocked.

Mikan smiled tenderly. "If you declared it 8 years ago, I would've cut off your head… " She said and straightened her back as well. "But… we're both old now, mature enough to stand in our own feet. I hated you for the pain that you caused me before, however, if you didn't, and if we stayed together, I will never achieved all of this success… so in a way, I am thankful for what you did to me… "

"To be honest with you, I have been thinking about our relationship while we're away from each other. I admit I miss you most of the time, but as time passed, my love and anger for you faded in a snap. I thought that if we're really destined for each other, then we will still be in love with each other up until now. but look at us, after all this years, we realized, well, that we're really not meant for each other, we're meant each other as _friends_... "

Rei smiled at her.

"You broke me my heart, Rei, you left me in the rain, and it is painful, but in return, I got stronger, I moved on, I worked hard, and I found my calling in designing clothes and helping women in improving themselves to make them feel good. And now, I don't think I could trade it for anything else in the world… "

Rei halfsmiled. "The same goes for me… it's hard to leave you, Mikan… " He trailed as he looked at the tiny waterfalls and held her hands. "I don't want to, I _never_ want to, but I was hoping you'll realize why I wanted this to happen. I died the moment I left you too. And you don't know I strived to work hard and gain my success as well. When I came here, I was expecting you to get mad at me, I was preparing myself for your outbursts. I even called the hospital to reserve me a room, just in case you decided to kill me. "

Mikan bursts into fits of laughter. "Seriously? "

"Seriously… "

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but that's not gonna happen. " Mikan chuckled. "I mean, I am mad at you, but it was 8 years ago, Rei, and I'm mature to understand things now… " She said as she smiled at him. "I only have one request though… and I reckon you follow it or you'll end up in the hospital. "

"What is it? "

"Can we have our last date? One last date before we bid each other goodbye for good? "

Rei closed his eyes and smiled. "I have no problem with that… my dearest best friend who became my ex - girlfriend." He replied as he took her hand and kissed it.

Mikan grinned. "Thank you, my best friend who became my ex - boyfriend. " She mocked back.

After that their lunch was filled with laughter, jokes and stories.

* * *

Natsume narrowed his eyes as he saw the newcomer walk towards his object of affection.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't_ his_, and yeah, she didn't even _know him_, but he knew he was _attracted_ to her. That he was sure of.

He watched as they both hugged each other, he in return stabbed his lobster wellington in anger. He didn't like what he was seeing, besides, they _don't_ look good together.

Ruka watched in amusement as his best friend stab his wellingtons continuously. He bet he didn't even taste the food because he was too busy watching Yukihara and the handsome man chat together amicably. They were also laughing with each other which added fuel to the raging anger his best friend was feeling right now.

Both of them watched the seemingly sweet couple, when they finished they both stood up, with the man holding Yukihara's hand gently as they went out of the restaurant.

The people around gossiped, of course, and some of them asked the waiters if the reserved table are exclusively for them, some males also asked if they can reserve the table if ever their planning for proposals…

Natsume just gritted his teeth. He was itching to follow them. But on second thoughts, he realized that maybe they are a _couple_.

No he could never accept that.

He breathed. So much for falling in love at first sight…

But he felt that…

He was _really in love_ with her…

And he wanted her, badly.

* * *

Natsume was irritated the next morning, he went to work in a bad mood. As usual, all of his employees are scared shitless. They didn't want to suffer his wrath.

"Sir Hyuuga, you have a meeting at ten today – "

He glared at his secretary. "I thought I told you to cancel it. "

His secretary shuddered. "You did, sir, but you're meeting at ten came from another investor, and she needed to see you, _as soon as possible_, since that is your only vacant schedule for your meetings, I put the latest meeting at that time. "

He breathed irritably. "Fine, who is it? "

"It's Miss Mikan Yukihara, sir… "

Natsume stopped as he heard her name.

"Say that again? "

"Sir, you have a scheduled meeting with Miss Mikan Yukihara at 10… "

Natsume's lips curled instantly.

Seems like his love life wasn't that bad after all.

"Eri san, extend her time to 2 hours. " He commanded.

"Are you sure, sir? "

"Positive… " He said as he walked towards the conference room.

Eri shook her head. Her boss is the most unpredictable man she had ever met.

* * *

Natsume was tapping his fingers on the table when the steel doors opened and it revealed the woman he was dreaming last night. The woman whom he agonized over yesterday, and the woman that he can't get out of his mind.

She was wearing a strapless, fitted white dress today with matching white stilettos. Her hair was tied in a tight chignon and her lips covered in rouge lipstick.

In actuality, he preferred if her hair is down.

"Mr. Hyuuga, a pleasure to meet you… " She said and gave a confident smile. "I apologize for my intrusion. But I really need to meet you as soon as possible. My name is Mikan Yukihara, by the way. "

"The famous fashion designer. " He declared. He had read about her in the internet and found that she was attaining success after success in her career.

"Thank you for the recognition... " She said. "I came here to speak to you about my business, actually, I am expanding my business and I plan to share my success and creations to my own homeland. And since you own the business sites around Japan, I need to confirm my projects with your company first. "

"It's a pleasure to entertain your ideas, and I am happy to tell you that I'm willing to oblige as long as the proper paperworks are met, now, if you please, sit down, Miss Yukihara… " He offered.

Mikan smiled as she sat, followed by Natsume who sat across her.

"Shall we start? " He said.

* * *

The meeting went smoothly as planned. And Mikan couldn't believe that she will be able to conduct her business in Japan.

She planned to stay her for good. Her mom was nagging her to stay here and she plans to do just that. She will surprise her when her birthday comes, which is a week from now, she's sure that her family will be pleased by the news.

Although, she can't help but to feel embarrassed. Mr. Hyuuga kept on staring at her face, she didn't know if he was disappointed or he just likes looking at her, either way, he made her nervous, thankfully, she was still able to hold her ground and kept her discussions free flowing and smooth.

Rei called her to ask about the meeting, and she was excited to tell him the great news. He responded to her that his wedding is getting near, and he invited her, although she will receive an invitation from him.

Yeah, they are still friends. That is one thing that won't change…

"Miss Yukihara? "

Mikan stopped pressing the buttons of the elevator as she heard Natsume's voice.

"Would you mind if I invite you for lunch? " He asked.

Mikan smiled, she was still nervous around him, but he offered so nicely, it will be rude of her to say no.

"I don't mind. So where are we having our lunch? "

Natsume smirked. "At The Den. "

Mikan smiled. "That will be wonderful, that restaurant is my favourite place. "

* * *

Natsume was nervous about asking her, but thankfully, she obliged and they both went to The Den.

"Thank you very much for everything, Mr. Hyuuga, I really – "

"Please, Miss Yukihara, we're at our recreation time now, we shouldn't talk about work during these times…"

"I'm sorry… "

"Forgiven. And will you please call me Natsume? Calling me Mr. Hyuuga makes me feel like I'm old. You can drop the formalities now. "

Mikan laughed. She surely enjoys talking to this man that she just met this morning, her nervousness gone in a snap. She couldn't believe that this serious man had a funny side.

"I will, in return, call me Mikan… " She responded.

"I will, Mikan… "

When their orders arrived, Natsume sipped his red wine and gathered up his courage and asked her the biggest question that's been bothering him all night.

"Mikan, are you… are you going out with someone right now? "

Mikan stopped sipping her champagne.

"I saw you with a man yesterday, while I was eating here with my best friend. I do not mean to pry nor any harm or cause disturbance in your relationship, but I am just curious… " He asked the questions as diplomatic as he can.

Mikan smiled. "To answer your first question, no, I'm _not_ going out with someone. And second, the man that met me here yesterday is my best friend, Rei, well, he was my ex-boyfriend, but then he left me 8 years ago to pursue his dreams… "

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to open some wounds… "

She shook her head. "It's fine, I was thankful that we separated ways actually, if it weren't for him, I would never achieve this success… "

"Do you… still love him? " He asked nervously. This is the moment of truth, and he would never know what the hell he would do if she said _yes_.

Mikan hmmed. "Well, _I do_, _as a friend_, _but_ not more than that, besides, he's gonna get married. "

Natsume felt his heart jump in joy. "So you're single now? " He asked, trying to control his voice.

"I am… "

He thanked the Gods for that.

After they finished their meal, Natsume took her arm.

"I can drive you home, Mikan…Just tell guide me where it is… " He said.

Mikan stared at him, well, that would save her some money for the cab.

"I'll take your offer, thank you very much, Natsume... "

"You're welcome... " He replied and let out a small smile. Thankfully, she agreed to ride with him.

* * *

When Mikan reached her family's house, she thanked him again, but before she can get out of his sedan, he took her hand gently.

"I know I just met you… " He stated as he took her hand and kissed it. "But I want you to know that _I fell in love with you_ the moment _I saw you_… "

Mikan blushed. His confession was so bold, so confident, and so... sincere.

She stared at his eyes. She can tell that he was seriously in love with her.

So that explains why he was ogling her in the meeting, and the reason why he kept asking her questions, and the reason why he increasing her time to make her stay longer in his office...

"So will you I have a chance with you? " He asked. Despite his cool tone, she can senses the nervousness hidden under his calm, confident, voice.

"Natsume, you hardly know me… " She answered honestly. She just met him, so, it is really impossible for her to love him immediately. She wasn't the fell in love at first sight type of woman. She wanted to know the man first before she can start dating him.

"I know, you're probably weirded out by me, but I just wanted you to know that my feelings are mutual, we can start slow, we can start as friends, have lunches together, then watch a movie and go on dates, and then we'll see after that… " He said, though he knew in his heart that he'll _never let her go_.

Mikan thought about it. He has a point. Besides, she was single now, Rei had ended their lover relationship, he ended it a long time ago, 8 years to be precise. So it's not like he's just a button hole to fill her old love life, right? She had moved on a long time ago…

She decided to give it a try.

"Alright then… I will go out with you, Natsume… "

He let out a relieved smile.

"But… you have to make me fall in love with you… " She said truthfully.

Natsume leaned on the couch confidently. "I didn't have any girlfriends before, but I sure do know how to make a lady fall for me. "

Mikan slapped his arm. "Stop being conceited! " She said and laughed.

"I'm serious. "

She laughed harder. "Fine then, see you tomorrow, Natsume… " She said and stepped out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, too Mikan… " He said.

Mikan watched as his red car drove past her. Back then, she hated watching cars that drive past her, she felt like she was being left behind because that's what happened when Rei left her.

But now…she's starting to _like_ it…

She stepped inside their gate happily, tomorrow will surely be new day for her.

* * *

Narumi watched as Mikan entered, but not with Rei, this time, it's with Natsume Hyuuga, the owner of the Hyuuga Corp.

The two seemed to be hitting it off well. He watched as Natsume handed Mikan a bouquet of orange and yellow roses and Narumi smiled. Red rose doesn't suit Mikan, that colour is too dark for her and Mikan is a bright person.

Natsume was right for choosing the right flowers for her. Considering that he had known Mikan for a _short while_, he was sure, that Natsume is very serious about her.

He heard from Rei that he's engaged with another person now. And he was with his fiancée when he came to The Den last week. Her name is Nobara Ibaragi and she's as sweet and gentle as Mikan, except that she's not as hyperactive as her.

Narumi continued to observe from his deck. Back then, he thought Mikan and Rei are the _perfect couple_, he thought that they will still end up together after the years that they've got separated.

But look at them…

Both of them are excelling in their careers, and it's obvious that both of them are happy in their lives right now.

He remembered that both of them were_ broken_ when they separated at The Den, he knew it was hard, Mikan and Rei loved each other very much, that he knew so well, so he understood that 8 years was not an easy life for them. it was hard, because they killed each other's feelings to reach their dreams.

And yet... glance at them now, and you'll find that they are living and loving their new lives here at The Den, and making other people see what they have achieved so far.

So he guessed all's well that ends well.

Narumi smirked. He called his restaurant manager and asked him for a specific request.

"Sir, are you sure about that? " The manager asked.

Narumi put his fan under his nose and stared at Mikan and Natsume who are laughing together.

"Yeah. Please tear down the reservation sign at the edge of the restaurant. "

"But sir, I thought you're reserving it for Miss Mikan and Sir Rei ? "

"Nope, I changed my mind... and one more thing… "

"Yes, sir? "

"Change the reservation sign to _Proposal sign_! " He declared as he danced in the air, twirling his fan to show his excitement.

"From now on, we're going to have that table specifically for males who wanted to propose to their girlfriends! And oh, put it at the centre, that way, we'll see the whole show unfold! " Narumi said as he did a split on the floor. "That will surely be wonderful spectacle, and I'm sure it will increase our revenues. If Matsudaira san comes tomorrow, give him all the food that he wants. I have to thank him for giving me that brilliant idea! " He finished as his green eyes sparkled.

The manager just sweat dropped and agreed.

* * *

Rei stopped his car as he looked at the Den.

It had been 4 years eversince he last visited the Den and it seemed to become more and more popular, especially now that he had heard from Mikan that Narumi had prepared a _proposal table_ at the centre of the restaurant. He laughed when Mikan told him that it was their former table as well as the same former landscape.

Narumi sure does love having them around for his advertising business.

He was staying in California right now with his wife Nobara and 2 children.

He had a business meeting in Japan that's why he's here now, but everytime he comes back to his homeland, he can't help but to go to The Den. He admits that the place had been a part of him and will always have a place in his heart.

He had lots of memories in this place, it's the witness for all of his happiness, his sadness, his excitement. He loved to be here, he's sure that Mikan feels the same way.

He remembered the last time he visited Japan which was 4 years ago as well, it was during Mikan's wedding. He was surprised when he heard the she was pregnant during special day. He joked that her husband would look for a bimbo during their honeymoon because he can't have sex with her.

He received countless of smacks on the head after that. But if her future husband does that, he vowed that he will kick his ass.

Although, he knew it will _never_ happen, because Natsume Hyuuga, her husband is madly in love with her. He saw it, and all the people saw how much he loved her as he recited his vows in front of the altar.

Of course, Narumi was in heaven when Mikan decided to have her reception at The Den. Narumi showed off his new creations and a lot of people started to book his restaurant for parties and wedding receptions after that. He also heard that The Den had three new branches right now, and Narumi happily informed him that he will be opening a fourth branch next year.

He parked his car and entered. It was as beautiful as before. The Den is a classic restaurant with timeless beauty, all the things, all the memories that happened here, all the common people's history, might be the reason why it's still stood beautiful and proud through all these years. The Den can be compared to an antique place, it might not be historically inclined like many historical sites, but it does share it's own stories, not about famous people, but the lives of the common people that come , eat and enjoy the atmosphere of this restaurant. It stood up and witnessed all the heartaches, all the romance, and all the memories, no wonder he loved this restaurant so much, and now, many people are starting to see it's magnificence that stood though all those experiences.

He's sure that Mikan knows it too.

He was about to find a seat when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Rei? "

He turned around and saw Mikan, his best friend and his ex- lover, smiling at him.

She looked so different from her professional attire. Her professional attire consists of fitted dark dresses and black blazers with killer stilettos and a slab of rouge lipstick, with her hair in a tight chignon. Now, she was wearing an orange spaghetti strap dress that reached until her knees and white strappy sandals. Her hair is down, secured with a pearl hairband. Her face is glowing even though she was only wearing lip gloss. And she looked like so young, she looked like the sixteen year old girl that he left 12 years ago. He shook his head. Mikan didn't seem to _age_ at all.

"How are you? " She greeted as she kissed his cheek. "I didn't know you're here, you should've called me. I will surely welcome you in the airport. "

"I just came here to stop by, I came here for a business meeting. " He explained.

"I see, how's Nobara? "

"She's fine, she's taking care of the kids… and how about you? You look radiant, and you seem happier, you didn't seem to age too, seems like your husband treats you well... " He noted and snickered. " I wonder, does he make you feel young every night? " He joked.

She slapped his arm and she blushed. "Well, yeah, Natsume is a perfect husband. Except that, he doesn't seem to stop impregnating me. " She admitted and grinned. "I'm 4 weeks pregnant right now… with our fourth child. "

"Really? Good for you… "

Mikan laughed. 'Well, I was hoping it's a girl. Natsume hope so too. He and I never imagined that taking care of three boys are hard. They're so hyperactive… "

He was about to comment when two auburn haired boys came to Mikan and hugged her legs.

"Mommy, can we go to the amusement park afterwards? " They asked with their bright red eyes.

Mikan crouched. "As long as you're going to eat you'll your vegetables later, then we will. "

The boys groaned in disgust.

Mikan stood up and patted her sons' heads. "This is Natsuki and Natsuhiko, they hated celery and broccoli. "

Rei stared at them, he really couldn't tell them apart because they look the same.

Mikan was about to talk again when Rei saw a tanned hand snake on her waist.

"I'm expecting a reward after my babysitting duties. " Natsume whispered to his wife while carrying their third son in his other arm.

Mikan giggled. "Of course… "

Rei knew that he had to get out, so he coughed.

"I need to go, I'll see you around, Mikan… "

Mikan smiled. "Bye Rei… "

Natsume nodded in return while their kids waved at him.

He waived back and went towards the door, he changed his mind about eating here. Mikan will surely distract him and probably ask him to babysit, and he was in no mood for that right now, so he decided to head out.

But before he can get out of the door, Narumi caught him and gave him a bentou.

He looked at him.

"I cannot let my favourite customer get out empty handed… " Narumi smiled.

Rei chuckled. "How much? "

"Nah, it's on the house. I should be the one thanking you, because of you and Mikan, The Den became popular, and now, many people love her. "

"_She had always been beautiful in her own way._ " Rei answered.

Narumi nodded and let out a small smile. "Thank you, I really owe the both of you that much… "

Rei smiled at him, he gave the restaurant one last glance before he decides to go. "

He was happy for The Den. Back then, Narumi, him and Mikan were the only ones that loved The Den much, but now, the circle is growing, and it gets bigger. He's sure that The Den will exist for the years to come, and she will be there to witness the people's experience, and will stay with them, and give them new life.

No matter what happens...

He might not be back for a long time, so he better take a good look at it.

He then gave Mikan one last look. He saw her carrying one of her boys while her husband carried the remaining two and they both sat on a huge table.

He smirked as he put on his shades. He wondered, who's the next biggest client for the Den…

He then opened the door and went out. Well, only the future can tell that…

* * *

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"Am I not enough for you? "

Narumi stopped fanning himself as he stared at the remaining couple who stayed in his restaurant.

He snickered. The couple reminded him so much of Mikan and Rei back then, who are, by the way, living their separate ways now… except that they are very happy with the life that they chose.

No wonder he got interested in watching the recent couple who had been arguing at The Den.

Sigh, he remembered those memories like it was yesterday…

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Not to mention it was raining today too...

Just like before…

The man stood up again, and without any word, he left his girlfriend, the girlfriend then dashed towards him, both of them ignoring the cold rain outside.

He watched them, as they argued under the cold rain, and at last, her boyfriend left her and went walked towards his car, and she slumped on the wet ground, crying and feeling sorry for herself.

Narumi then took his umbrella and went out.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Seemed like The Den loves to watch each and every story that comes out and happens at every people's lives…

He realized that since he's a successful chef and restauranteur right now, maybe he should also try directing, especially now that he had seen a lot of stories unfold in his restaurants…

Come to think of it, that might not be a bad idea…

* * *

Please review!

Thank you for reading!

Thank you to all the readers who kept on supporting me and my stories, words can never describe how thankful I am.

I made this story while I was in rehab. The nurse always accompany me to this café because it's near, and I've seen a lot of moments in there, which inspired my story.

Have a good day, everyone!


End file.
